Something Advanced, Something Sentient
by LLx11v2
Summary: While the advanced animatronics provided to these locations to have the top priority of safety, it doesn't take long for an act of vandalism to set one off on a plan for vengeance.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story does ****_not _****follow real FNAF lore, so don't expect that from this. This is just supposed to be a fun project. Also, remember that nobody is forcing you to read this.**

Prologue

In a local pizza place, there was a gang of 5 advanced animatronics. These robots were like humans, the resemblance actually somewhat terrifying. They did however actually have animal features such as animal ears, and unusual hair colors to accompany them. The five "android animatronics" preforming on stage were gaining a lot of attention from the kids.

Meanwhile, one other robot, one with yellowish hair and bunny ears, was walking around as if it was just trying to keep an eye on everything. The reason why is because that's what he's made for. Unlike the five entertainment animatronics, he was classified as a security animatronic. He was equipped with many more advanced features that allowed him to look through cameras, control other animatronics if necessary, and he even has a self defense mechanism.

The security robot tallied up all the customers seated near the stage, and realized that three were missing. He then went to go find them, while one of his eyes switched to the dining room camera's vision. This way he could keep track of those customers, as well as himself. To a person, that would be disorienting, but he does not feel these types of conditions, so he can work just fine.

The robot eventually found the three missing customers. He could tell that the two big teens were tormenting the little kid. Because his job is security, he went to fix the situation. "You two better let him go right now" He spoke with his accurate human voice.

The two teens turned and laughed. "And what are you gonna do? You try anything, we'll rip you to pieces you stupid robot."

The animatronic just laughed. "That's cute. But I am required by law to inform you that I'm equipped with a self defense mechanism, and if you trigger it, our company is not responsible for injury caused by it."

One of the teens stepped forward. "Oh yeah?" He went to punch the robot, but it grabbed his fist and flipped him over his head, slamming the teen down on the ground. The second teen also attempted to attack, but the animatronic countered it with his own punch that injured the boy's knuckles. He then grabbed the two and made his way to the dining room.

"Attention! Attention! If these two customers have any relatives in the crowd responsible for them, please make your way up here." The security animatronic announced.

A woman ran up. "Hank! Hawk! What happened to my son and his friend?"

The security animatronic now had two worried security guards accompanying him. "They attacked me and triggered my self defense mode."

The woman was shocked and turned to the guards. "Your robot did this? I can sue you for this!"

The robot then pointed to the wall "I'm sorry miss, but it is clearly stated on our 'Rules for Safety Poster' that you should not trigger my self defense mechanisms, because doing so risks severe injury. And our contract as a corporate entity states that we're not responsible if you choose to break our established rules. The only exception to this contract is if I malfunctioned, but my recorded vision will prove that is not the case."

The woman only got angrier. "That's ridiculous! Fine, we're leaving."

The animatronic detected tugging at his pants.

"Mr Bunny?"

He looked down to see the kid he saved from the bullies. "Oh, hello. Here, to make up for the incident, please accept this free Bun-Bun doll." The animatronic reached for the nearby plush shelf, and took off the rabbit one.

The kid took the doll and ran off happily.

* * *

The security animatronic woke up to the sight of a metal room. "What? Where am I?"

Through the door came a woman with long brown hair, a pink shirt, and she had a bandage on her nose. "Well, look who woke up. You've been off for about a week. Your pizzeria got shut down for some reason, and you were the only animatronic we found. Unfortunately, the others were torn apart and we couldn't fix them."

He looked over himself to notice some damage done to his body. "What happened to me?"

The woman looked over to him and saw him inspecting himself. "Oh right. The workers cut some of your suit up to they could install your new parts. Because you're gonna be at our factory for a while, they connected your surveillance system to work with the factory cameras, and updated your 'animatronic control' system so that it would work with the robots stored here."

The animatronic then looked up to her. "Well, what's your job here?"

The woman turned with a smile. "Well most of the time, I'm just your friend company Phone Gal, but I'm also here to stitch up the holes in your suit." The woman bent down and started stitching black patches onto the animatronic's black sweater.

She eventually bumped something and music started playing. "What is that?"

The robot stared forward. "You turned on my music box." He then shut the music off.

The Phone Gal laughed. "I think you guys are scarier when you have those things _on._"

He sighed. "Yeah yeah, very funny."

After a while, she put her sewing needle in a box. "You're all done."

The animatronic stood up. "You said that the others were torn up?"

The Phone Gal turned to look at him. "Yeah, we still have footage of the five vandals. I identified them and was about to tell them off to the boss. Turns out most of them are employees at different locations."

The animatronic laughed. "I have a better idea than telling them off to your boss. And I think you could help me."

She got a little nervous. "What's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Review Responses**

shadowpheonix3214: Who are the characters in this fanfic?  
**Relax, the Prologue was left mysterious on purpose. True names shall start being put together.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"And because of the incident, your employment is being moved to the location on Maple Drive, thanks for understanding. Bye." The Phone Gal said before hanging up.

"Hey, Scarlet, one moment please." A fellow worker said, revealing her name.

Scarlet got up and followed the worker to the back. "You know my job is actually important right?"

The worker chuckled. "Yeah, but from the sounds of it, you can't stand it. You monotone everything in the most sarcastic sounding way possible. Your name tag may as well say 'Hi, my name is Scarlet Cotton, don't bother me.' Anyway, I just wanted to ask about the old bunny guy we have here. Why is he sitting in the back?"

Scarlet looked over to see the security animatronic she stitched up before. "Oh." Scarlet picked up a file and looked through animatronic records. "According to this file, his name is...Lincoln? Tad odd. Apparently he's a security animatronic that was designed for the location that got vandalized and shut down last week."

The worker just looked over at him. "So what are we supposed to do with him then?"

Scarlet put down the file. "Just leave him there. After all, I'm tasked with relocating robots like him."

The worker just shrugged and walked off. Scarlet walked over to him. "So, your name is Lincoln eh?"

He woke up. "Yeah, but the kids just called me 'Mr. Bunny' cause they're not good with names."

Scarlet just picked up a clipboard from inside the box near him. "Well, either way Linc, if you want to go through with this plan of yours, we'll need to start relocating you. Let's see here, the first location I'm going to get you to is a smaller one with four or five robots. One of those vandals is an employee there. You ready?"

Lincoln just nodded.

"Okay. Then go get in your crate so we can ship you off. I'll make sure to call the guard there when it's time to strike, and give them a little bit of a false sense of security." Scarlet told him.

Eventually he powered down and was put into his crate. Scarlet told the workers which location to send him to, and he was taken there. He was put in the basement below the Backstage area. After the workers left, he woke up and started moving around, messing with various things.

It wasn't until later that his target entered the building. A man working overnight security. Lincoln was sitting in the basement, very still and calmly. Being an animatronic made something like that easier. Lincoln could sense the guard's presence, because one of the five destroyed robots hid their soul inside of him. These were special robots, they actually had souls. It was as if they were true living beings.

The guard sat in his office, and the phone rang, telling him he had a new message. Soon the message started playing.

"Hello. It's been a while since I've had to give you a message. But there is some important news. There was an incident at a sister location that got it shut down. Most of the animatronics there had to be scrapped, but we managed to save one of them. Right now he's being stored in that building, and unlike the others, there may be a chance of him walking around."

The sound of this made the guard very nervous.

"If you end up seeing him walking around, just pay no mind to him. He's a security animatronic, and like you, he's trying to keep the building safe from potential threats. But if you feel like he's becoming a bit threatening towards you, you always have those doors I told you about on day one. Okay, goodbye."

The guard felt nervous about his situation. Because like Scarlet has proven, he was one of the vandals. He was worried about the animatronic coming to get him.

* * *

Back in the basement, Lincoln stood up and started making his way up the stairs. He saw a slumped over animatronic who had crimson colored hair and bear ears that matched. She seemed damaged, but Lincoln still took the time to scan her face. 'Animatronic Identified: Ruby. Condition: Out of Order.' His inner machine stated to his artificial brain.

He made it up to the backstage room. He saw spare parts in the room for the animatronics in the diner. He looked at the empty heads, trying to scan the faces of the robots there. 'Identifying Animatronics. Ryeton, Jamba, and Mari Identified.' Lincoln's computer processed. Lincoln turned to the door that lead to the dining area. He slowly creaked the door open to peer out into the diner's main area.

As Lincoln observed the layout, he noticed two of the animatronics on stage. When he looked around some more, he saw Mari in her own section in the corner. "Okay, so Ryeton and Jamba are the ones on stage. So, where is this guard at?"

Lincoln ducked back into the backstage room. He noticed a camera on the wall. He used a special extension wire stored in his body to connect himself to the camera. This meant that all the cameras in the building could be connected to his surveillance system.

_1/11 Cameras Connected_

_4/11 Cameras Connected_

_8/11 Cameras Connected_

_11/11 Cameras Connected_

_Procedure Complete_

Lincoln disconnected the cable and stored back in his body, behind a metal plate. He then took a few minutes to look through all the cameras and memorized the layout of the building.

Lincoln finally stepped outside and glanced around the dining room. He walked in front of the show stage that had Ryeton and Jamba on it. Lincoln smirked. "Let's see if I can get some help." He directed his right hand to the two on stage, and directed his left hand towards Mari in the corner. His eyes turned red and his fists closed. The three animatronics woke up slowly.

Lincoln's smirk grew. "Alright, time for a little bit of soul hunting."


End file.
